


Please come to bed (stanner)

by A_R_Alistair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Alistair/pseuds/A_R_Alistair
Summary: Tony has a bad habit of staying up late to Finnish projectsBruce just wants his boyfriend to come to bed with him





	Please come to bed (stanner)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 11 pm and had no time to edit so... sorry in advance.

Tony was alone in the lab, nothing but the soft beeps and chirps of surrounding tech filling the room. He was SO close to completing the new Spider-Man suit he could taste it. He just had to add a few more extra features to the program and he was done! Truth be told he hadn’t slept in weeks, only leaving the lab for a few snacks and a quick shower here and there, not that he was aware of it. 

Tony almost always pulled small all nighters while working on projects, but, it wasn’t too often that Tony got so carried away with projects that he closed himself off in solitary confinement. As a matter of fact, he hadn’t gotten like this in years. Not since he had found and subsequently fallen in love with Bruce Banner. 

Tony always lived by the philosophy that you should never change for anyone, no matter who that person is to you. But there was SOMETHING about Bruce that just made him feel infinitely better. He had stopped drinking constantly, he had created a semi-regular sleep schedule and for the first time in his life he felt loved. 

But, there was also something about this particular project that he just couldn’t pull away from until it was complete. His red rimmed eyes burning tirelessly into the mess of wires and material infringed into it, flicking between the suit and the computer next to him as he coded every ounce of detail into it. 

“Tony?” He heard a voice call through the darkness causing him to flinch. Suddenly Tony felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a forehead place itself against the nape if his neck. “Hey beautiful.” Tony cooed turning around and placing his hands on Bruce’s hips before pulling him down into a lazy yet sensual kiss. 

When they broke apart his eyes flicked over to the digital clock in his desk before his stomach dropped. “What are you doing up at 2 in the morning?” Tony questioned startled by the fact that Bruce wasn’t asleep. “I was worried about you Tone. You haven’t left this place for three weeks.” Bruce whispered pressing there foreheads together allowing their breath to mingle between them at the closeness. 

“It hasn’t been that long Bruce, it’s barely been 48 hours.” Tony retorted with an alarming amount of confidence his voice. “Tony?” Bruce asked slowly “What date is it today?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “It’s February 18th, 2:09am.” Tony said with a cocky yet humorous tone. “Wrong. It’s March 11th at 2:10am.” Bruce said dead serious. “Come on Bruce it’s not...” Tony trailed off looking at his phone “well shit.” He deadpanned placing the phone face down on the work bench. 

“Come to bed, please.” Bruce all but begged “But in almost done and-“ but Tony was cut off by a pair of lips against his own in a caste kiss. “Well if you keep on like that Mr Banner... I might just be convinced” Tony teased before Bruce reconnected their lips, the kiss started out sweet and chaste but soon became hungry and lust filled as Tony slipped his tongue into Bruce’s mouth. 

“As much as I love you, we are not doing this in the lab.” Tony giggled as he guided Bruce to stand before backing him out of the lab, not once disconnecting their lips which were furiously moving together. “I love you so much” Tony breathed out between kisses slipping a hand under Bruce’s shirt and feeling his well toned body. A few minutes later they had reached their shared bedroom, most of their clothes discarded somewhere between here and Tony’s lab 

So maybe going to his bed wasn’t such a terrible thing.


End file.
